the_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Destroying a child vampire
Ayre, Izzy, Lazarus and I.. We went on a hunt. The target? Jason the Vampire. We went towards the Orc town first, only to discover that that the town was wiped out and wrapped in a time bubble of sorts. To them, they died yesterday. But in reality, they've been dead for years. We then take our leave from the Orc town after acquiring some info and whereabouts as to where Jason could've left to. We ended up a few days away from the town, facing a big giant hole that was at least 300 ft deep. There was magical darkness that blocked sight. We tested the depth by dropping a lit torch and a light cast rock. Both times we failed to see them as they suddenly vanished. Regardless, we decided to go down the hole with rope that extended to 350 ft. Halfway down, we saw Jason at the top as he cut the rope off. We were about to free fall until I used my broom of flying to help myself and Izzy used something to bestow feather fall to everybody. We reached the bottom. At the bottom through the magical darkness, the water tested our alignments. Showed us our true selves relative to something unknown. The following was revealed: Kara: Neutral Grey with Slight tinges of green Ayre: Bright Green Izzy: Lighter Grey but not by much relatively Laza: Dark Grey Almost Black with small tinges of red We decided to head into the cave near the water as we thought the water had nothing to do with hunting down Jason after all. We enter the cave system, we find ourselves facing halls of poisonous gas and difficult terrain caused by rubble. We hold our breaths and go on exploring, we find a sealed iron door. We also find a green gem sitting atop a fountain. As Izzy reaches for the gem and takes hold of it, they disappear and reappear at the edge of the 300 ft deep hole where we climbed down from. Izzy eventually makes their way back down and explains that there's some weird time stuff happening. They also explain that they cannot be separated from the gem. Eventually, he discovers the power of resetting his own and others' positions using the gem. Another power was to set their age as well. So he walks up to the iron door and sets its age to 0, which is before it existed. Now we have an open pathway. This next part was a bit hard to grasp. Apparently, there are infinite alternative realities happening in that cave that converge there. We saw our own copies many times. Everyone was suspicious of their alternate selves, but not me. I hugged my alternative selves twice. They were 2 separate ones. I love me. Anyway, back on track! So, we get to see many different alternative realities. Just to list a few examples, we met a lonely Izzy who tried to get out 7000 times, we met a lonely Kara who was left behind, we met a suicidal Ayre who killed herself, we met a Lazarus that cheated on Ayre with Izzy. Eventually though, we make it to one of the doors with a face on them. It asks us to tell it a tragic story, so I spill out the beans about my past and what I remember of it. It works. We enter, and we face Jason. Who essentially looked like he went mad out of boredom. He was bored because he experienced everything there is to experience, he experienced every possibility and reality. At this point, he was dying for something new, something off note. In fact, he was so mad to the point where he essentially begged us to kill him. And we proceed to do so. However, mid fight, Jason turns me to a really old woman. Izzy, trying to reverse the effects, further propels me and essentially kills me out of old age. I die. However, Izzy reverts me back to 2 years younger than usual and Ayre resurrects me. I am brought back and we manage to finish off Jason after a long and arduous fight. Throughout the fight, Jason was so surprised as to how we were winning, and how Izzy was using a greataxe instead of their usual weaponry. eventually, we kill him. And as he turns to mist and the gems drop, the gems reappear at his location, smacking each other and causing what can only be explained as an explosion. The gems shatter and the mist dissipates. And that was the last we have seen of Jason. Kara prays for his soul to go on and rest, while Ayre wishes for him to rot in hell. Kara takes his amulet as a keepsake and Izzy discovers a treasure trove. We start to head back to Krakenfall with so much to think about.